


Like sun and moon

by muemmelmonster



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, England (Country), Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Middle Ages, love my boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 03:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14126844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muemmelmonster/pseuds/muemmelmonster
Summary: Two dorks in love during the middle age Brighton, facing some problems





	Like sun and moon

The memory of his soft lips, his hot breath grazing his cheeks, how gentle his fingertips used to touch the white skin. Every time it makes him shiver and he can feel a knot contract within his body at the thought of how their relationship could ruin his reputation, could ruin his lover altogether. He swallows hard, holding the letter in his hands, reading the nicely swung letters again and again and again until he cannot bear the loneliness anymore and lowers his head. Carefully he brushes his lips over the paper, thinking that he could smell his lovers scent and finally, after such a long time, putting it away in this breast pocket.  
“Ya ready now, Jack?”, his friend asks, smiling brightly at how Jack seems to be completely fallen for someone. He enters the little preparing room the bands can use before performing in the little pub. “I’d love to meet the sweet chick that’s driving ya crazy, y’know?”. Jack smiles fondly but remains quiet and bows his tie instead.  
“You think I can perform like this?”, he asks but he can feel the knowing look his friend glances at him before finally nodding.  
“Maybe next time not such a shiny white shirt in contrast to your dark skin, but … Yeah, Jacky, you look awesome.”. With a heartily slap on his shoulders, his friend enters the stage before him.

 ~~~~~

Uneasily, he holds the yet empty papers in his hands, fingers wrapped around a pencil and ready to write down anything if there wasn’t this sudden emptiness in his head. No words seem to fit the things he wants to tell his lover. The only thing that remains is the image of the bright smile and the wind brushing through his blond hair as they would stroll through Brighton.  
“Carlisle…”, he whispers softly, shivering a little at the sound of his royal name. He doesn’t realize how he begins to quietly hum the lullaby that Carlisle loved so much, and that the young noble sang not long ago after his old nanny died, or how he begins to paint filigree patterns on the table.  
And he apparently doesn’t realize the young woman entering the small basement they are allowed to use to practice every day until the owner finds a new tenant. He flinches visibly when she coughs quietly to get his attention and when he swirls around too fast, he nearly drops off his chair.  
“Lady Edith.”. A short moment he stares at his lover’s older sister, before he smiles softly. “I hope your way wasn’t too exhausting. Please, sit down.”. Courteous, he offers her a seat and the beautiful brunette sits down gracefully.  
“No worries, Mr. Ward. I did not make an excessive effort.”, she assures him. “But I have to admit that it was quite difficult to find these premises.”. They both laugh for a moment, before Jack offers her tea and brews up some hot water after she accepts. As they finally sit together, it’s unpleasantly silent in the room.  
“So … I suppose you’re here to tell me that Lord Beckett won’t ever accept a black flirtation of his son?”, Jack finally asks, kneading his fingers awkwardly but the young woman surprisingly shakes her head.  
“No … Well, in fact, yes, he wouldn’t ever accept that. But that’s not the reason I’m here today.”, she reveals smiling, but Jack can see the hint of disgust in her eyes at the thought of her brother having an affair with a male, a black male even more. “Carlisle asked me to bring you the message, that he will stay in Brighton the next week. I had an appointment here today, so he asked me to deliver this message personally as he fears that either father or Granny could have their suspicions of him writing to a man almost every few days.”.  
“And you will not tell your father?”, Jack asks, swallowing hard. “About me and Cary?”. Edith rolls her eyes, sighing annoyedly.  
“That’s right. My dear younger brother begged me to not tell anyone and better yet, to not even show my disgust to you but that seems impossible, so you have to be satisfied with the promise to my brother and bear with me.”. She nods again and wants to stand up. Jack tries to grab her hand but beholds immediately and begs her instead to please remain seated a little longer.  
“I am truly thankful for you remaining silent, Lady Edith…”. He feels how a big lump in his throat hinders him from speaking, but he shakes his head a little to clear his thoughts and looks at Edith. “But would you be so kind as to tell Carlisle that it would be wise to not meet anymore?”. If she is surprised she does not show, instead she just sits down again and listens to him carefully. “I wasn’t sure how to write it down … I made up my mind. About Carlisle and his relationship with me who is a black jazz singer. I don’t want to ruin his reputation, his future and his social life by clinging to him. Even if Carlisle thinks such things don’t matter, I can’t imagine him being happy without all this with just staying by my side.”. Now he stops talking, blinking back the tears that flooded his eyes while speaking. He gets up and fills a glass of water from the sink, leaning against the cold metal helplessly. Edith looks at him for a short moment before she stands up too and opens the door to the street. For a swift moment, she stands there, before she says without turning back: “Don’t you think that Carlisle will accept that so easily.”. With this she exits the basement and leaves Jack alone with his guiltiness. 

 ~~~~~

Jack stares at the blank ceiling, tracing the insignificant cracks with a bored look, sighing loudly into the quiet hotel room he rented for a week. He told his friends to not tell anyone where he was, no matter who asked. He cancelled all his appointments and gigs so that he could be in this room for seven boring days. This way it would be easier for Carlisle to let go, he figured.  
With a loud sigh he rolls over onto his side, laying his head on his arm and staring at the bedside lamp instead. After a swift moment he closes his eyes and imagines the green fields of Brighton and how the young noble’s straw hat would glide with the wind that snatched the hat from Carlisle’s blond hair. He imagines how happily Carlisle would laugh, how he would elbow Jack in his side for fun before dragging him down into a sweet, loving kiss. He imagines the softness of his hair, how he would nestle his cheek in Carlisle’s soft touch. When he made up his mind and decided to put an end to their relationship, Jack knew that it was going to be hard for him, that he would go mad with longing for his lover’s green eyes. But thinking of Carlisle being here with him, being by his side, Jack suddenly feels how lonely he is.  
“It’s for the best.”, he whispers, scuffling through his hair. “It’s all for the best.”. But only hours later, Jack jerks himself from a restless sleep, his saxophonist and long-time friend Jimmy sits by his bedside, reading the Daily Mail thoroughly. Jack sits up, totally confused to find his friend in his room, and scans the headlines he can see before finally looking at Jimmy.  
“You do know that this blondie can be annoying, yes?”, he asks without looking up from the article he’s reading.  
“Carlisle?”. Jack rubs his hand over his face, frowning at the tenacious tiredness. “So, he does search for me.”. His voice is nothing more than a quiet whisper, but Jimmy lowers the newspaper and glances at his friend.  
“You know him. And you told us to be quiet and not tell your whereabouts because of him, am I right?”. Jimmy searches Jacks face for any reaction but when the black skinned man remains silent, the young man puts the newspaper away and sighs. A long time they’re quiet, before Jimmy stands up and stretches extensively: “He’s waiting down there in the lobby.”.  
“I already said that-“, Jack protests immediately but a sharp glance by Jimmy zips his mouth shut.  
“He followed me, thinking I would lead him to where you are. I don’t know why he knows me of all, but he looks like he won’t go anywhere before meeting you.”. He bends slowly from one side to the other, before putting his hands on his hips. “What do you have to do with him?”.  
“He … He’s a friend.”. Jack chews on his bottom lip uneasily. “Tell him that I-“.  
“He’s never going to leave after I tell him.”. They look at each other for another long moment before Jack drops his head into his palm.  
“I’m going. I’ll talk to him personally.”, he says, grabbing his jacket from the chair Jimmy sat on a moment before. “I’m sorry for the troubles but thank you anyway.”.  
“Heads up, buddy.”. Jimmy smiles encouragingly and pats on his shoulder. “And remember to ask him for his opinion.”. 

 ~~~~~

Carlisle struggles to keep quiet and wait until Jack reaches his table, but it’s clear that he’s more than happy to see his lover again. His eyes shine like jewels and his cheeks flash slightly pink as he catches sight of the dark skinned man entering the lobby before a bright grin reaches his lips.  
“Jack!”. The singer nearly dies away by guilt as Carlisle calls his name and jumps from his chair before forcing himself to sit down again and wait just a little longer. “I thought you were very busy but I’m glad to see you anyway.”.  
“Cary, please.”. Jack sighs quietly but doesn’t sit down, standing beside the table idly. “Edith must have told you that-“.  
“Edith can tell me a lot.”, Carlisle snaps and bites his lip. “She’s really precious to me but I can’t forgive her for forcing you to say something like that.”.  
“Cary, she didn’t force me to-“.  
“You don’t have to defend her. I know that she can be a devil, but for gods sake don’t defend her!”. Now visibly more braced, Carlisle grabs his teacup and takes a sip, before putting the white porcelain away. “Don’t worry, Jack. Father doesn’t know a thing and nothing’s going to change that. Not even Edith.”.  
“Cary, it indeed wasn’t Edith who-“. Jack takes a deep breath but before he can continue speaking, Carlisle interrupts him again: “For real now, Jack. You don’t have blame yourself for this.”, he glances through the lobby before taking another sip, “She’s a great liar and can persuade people to feel or think things they actually don’t feel.”.  
“God damnit, Cary, I was the one who didn’t want to see you anymore!”. It’s quiet immediately within the foyer and people stare at them in shock. Jacks chest rises and falls as if he just ran a marathon, but he clenches his fists and tries to calm down slowly. Carlisle looks at him in shock before facing the table, trying to blink away the tears flooding his eyes. Jack looks around and speaks soft apologizes for being too loud, before turning to Carlisle again.  
“I told Edith that I don’t want to see you anymore.”, he said more quiet this time and it’s awkwardly silent between them. “For gods sake, Cary, I-“.  
“Carlisle.”. The blondes voice sound hoarse and exhausted as if he cried a few days in a row and he looks up to Jack, disappointed. The dark skinned man swallows hard and averts his eyes before looking at the still sitting noble again.  
“Let’s talk in my room, it’s not too obvious there and-“.  
“If you don’t want to see me anymore then end this here. There’s no need to go to your room.”, Carlisle interrupts him and clenches his hands to fists. “You don’t have to drag on unnecessarily.”.  
“Cary, please-“.  
“It’s Carlisle.”. Jack takes a deep breath.  
“Then we should say good bye at this point, Carlisle.”, he says and looks at him expressionless. “Have a save way home. And please pass on my best greetings to Lady Edith.”. With this he turns away and leaves the foyer, leaving behind a quietly crying Carlisle, not knowing that if he tried to call him by his nick name one more time Carlisle would have given in.

~~~~~

A month later, Carlisle still wouldn’t leave his chambers at home. He only accepted the food his butler brought to him, didn’t even change from sleeping clothes into tails or suits and didn’t let anyone in except his mother.  
Edith scans the newspaper articles, not really reading, before folding up the pages and putting it on the table. Her father nips at his tea inattentively while her mother weaves intently.  
“Won’t you tell us already, Edith honey?”, her father asks without even looking at her.  
“I don’t have anything to hide, father.”, she states just as absentminded as her father while looking outside the window.  
“The reason Carlisle avoids the outside world for four weeks now.”. He coughs a little before nipping at his tea again and reaching for the newspaper. Edith still investigates the giant garden grounds they call their own when she notices a man walking towards their house. Snatched from the trance she was in, she stands up and leaves the library they spent their afternoon in. As fast as she can wearing a tight dress she runs up to the entrance door and flings it open.  
“Jack! What are you doing here?”, she calls for him, thinking of slamming the door shut to keep him outside but Jack was faster, urging her away so he can storm in. He holds the suitcase he brought with him tightly, his eyes darting around to maybe spot Carlisle already but when he can’t see him, he swirls around to Edith again.  
“Please, where is he?”, he asks, his voice audibly breathless but still as vigorous as she remembered. She remains quiet for a minute, before internally giving up and calling for ‘James’ who turns out to be the old, grey haired butler of the family.  
“Lead him to Carlisle’s chambers, James.”, she instructs and the tails wearing man bows his head before leading the guest upstairs and through an endless seeming labyrinth of corridors. Reaching the sought door, James knocks quietly and waits for an answer of his master: “What?”.  
“There’s a guest for you, young master.”. His voice sounds deep and calming and for a swift moment it’s quiet before Carlisle answers again: “I didn’t invite anybody. Send him away.”. James nods silently and turns around to obey his orders but Jack is faster again, letting go of his suitcase and flinging open the wooden door to Carlisle’s chamber. He stares into the darkened room and when his eyes accustomed to the darkness and he spots the young noble sitting on his bed, Jack sighs a little and crosses the few meters with big steps before wrapping his arms around the slim man.  
“I was such an idiot!”, he whispers ruefully, inhaling the long-missed scent of roses and sandalwood before pressing light kisses onto the white skin. “Please, forgive me, Cary! I … I didn’t think about your feelings and I … I regret everything I’ve done so much!”. Carlisle needs a short moment before reacting and wrapping his arms around Jacks hip and urging closer to him.  
“Took you long enough to understand!”, he whispers, his voice quiet and hoarse. They hug each other a long time, feeling a need to catch up the time waisted in being apart before Jack pulls away and bends down to kiss Carlisle. He demands a suitcase from James who’s still standing at the doorframe, slightly confused and unsure what to do. When James doesn’t respond, Jack opens up his own suitcase and presses his clothes together, making just a little space for more before opening Carlisle’s wardrobe and tossing a few clothes into his suitcase.  
“What are you up to, Jack?”, the young blonde asks, still sitting on his bed and watching his lover pack up in confusion.  
“I informed myself.”, he answers and grins brightly. “In France, our love is legal. We can hug, we can kiss, we can love each other in public.”. He walks up to the bed again and brushes his lover’s cheek softly before bending down and kissing him again. “We would have nothing to fear, my love.”.  
Before James could inform his master about the sudden departure of his son, Jack and Carlisle were already on their way to the train station.

 ~~~~~

Only a few weeks after Carlisle’s sudden departure, Edith receives a letter added to the daily newspaper. There’s no sender, only her name and address. Certainly, the letter is from either a fancier or from Carlisle, but as she opens the envelope and takes out a photograph she seems surprised. The photograph shows her brother and Jack, both smiling brightly into the camera, both holding out their intertwined hands, showing a ring on both. With a short glance Edith reassures her father is distracted by his own newspaper before she turns around the photograph to find a short message written there.

>   
>  _Dear Edith,_  
>  Paris is lovely.  
>  Every time we pass the Eiffel tower,  
>  Jack kneels before me and serenades a love song.  
>  It’s alright for father to know about us.  
>  Explain it gently.  
>  Your Carlisle  
> 

Edith can’t but chuckle quietly before she puts the photograph back into the envelope and places her hands in her lap.  
“Father, I have to tell you something…”.


End file.
